


Jaa kuolemani

by Atom_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atom_Heart/pseuds/Atom_Heart
Summary: Runo menettämisestä ja kuolemisesta.





	

Emme ole kuolleet  
syleilen sinua  
kyynelet silmissäni  
viimeisen kerran  
kuolleena  
viimeisen kerran  
lupaan

Olen sinun  
maailmani  
-  
näen sen heräävän eloon  
kuoletko kanssani?

Jaatko taakkani  
suruni  
kuolemani  
ensimmäisen aamun  
taivaan  
linnut  
rakkauden

Kuoletko kanssani  
hymyillen


End file.
